deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blair vs Natsumi
Blair vs Natsumi is a What-If? Death Battle by Gliscor Fan. It features Blair from the Soul Eater manga facing Natsumi from the light novel Date-A-Live. Description Date-A-Live vs Soul Eater! Which Witch will wank wonderful wallops of wacky wonder into the other? Interlude Parasoul: Witches. They all come in various shapes and sizes. Nisa: But some of them can literally become any shape and size! Parasoul: While the power of transformation doesn't come easy, these two certainly know how to use it to their advantage. Nisa: Like Blair, the monster cat of soul eater. Parasoul: or Natsumi, the 7th spirit of the Sephira tree. She's Nisa and I'm Parasoul, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to find out who would win... a death battle. Natsumi Parasoul: When you think witches, you probably think something along the lines of magic, spells, and all of those sorts of things. Most of that is the same with Natsumi. Nisa: As the 7th spirit of the Sephira tree, Natsumi is known as the “one who sees god”, which may or may not be true in any case, especially for a heroine. Parasoul: Armed with a mighty broom, Natsumi is one of the weaker spirits, in comparison to characters like Tohka or Kurumi. Nisa: Wait, did you say the Citizen uses a Broom? Parasoul: … Yes, she’s a witch that uses a broom. ~Nisa falls on the floor, laughing her ass off~ Parasoul: Anyway, it’s said that she travels back and forth between her own dimension and earth, so her experience fighting was fairly little until the point she met Shidou and Tohka, then stopped a giant satellite that was turned into a pig. Nisa: A Pig? How do you get a satellite to turn into a pig? Parasoul: Well, with help from her spirit, Haniel, Natsumi has the ability to transform anything into anything else within a 1 kilometer radius. With this power, she can also use her angel to transform into any other angel, however, she needs to concentrate a lot to do it, and the angels are significantly less powerful than the originals. Nisa: But that doesn’t make her any small threat, as she was able to take on multiple, but only get knocked out after fighting Ellen. Parasoul: I mean, that takes a lot of guts and durability to pull off, as the wizards are some of the most powerful humans within the Date-A-Live Universe. Nisa: However, she can take things from the Date-A-Live universe and transport them into a completely separate pocket dimension within her angel, Haniel. Parasoul: As powerful as that sounds, it still requires a lot of concentration to pull off. Nisa: And even then, the citizen is known to be mentally unstable, think of everything in a negative light, and tends to overthink practically everything she does. Not fitting for a heroine. Parasoul: However, Natsumi is still a powerful witch and a force to be reckoned with. Nisa: Double Double, toil and trouble, halloween things and cauldron bubbles… Parasoul: What are you doing? Nisa: Quiet, citizen… I’m summoning our next combatant… Blair Parasoul: Cats are adorable. I mean, they’re soft, fluffy.. Nisa: and they turn into witches! EVIL, VILLAINOUS WITCHES. Parasoul: … Blair isn’t a witch. She’s a cat, who has a human form that looks like a witch. Nisa: In my book, she’s still a witch. Parasoul: Yeah, alright. Whatever. Anyway, Blair is a monster cat who has the ability to perform a special brand of magical abilities… known as Halloween magic. Nisa: What is that, a bunch of pumpkins floating around and exploding? Parasoul: Actually, yes. Her brand of magic involves smashing pumpkins, exploding pumpkins, a pumpkin cannon… Nisa: Let me guess, a pie flavored pumpkin? Parasoul: Don’t you get smart with me. Her pumpkin magic… I mean, halloween magic is very viable in terms of battle, as she was able to best Soul and Maka several times using it. Nisa: Justice doesn’t underestimate the power of halloween, I guess. Parasoul: However, Blair is a really hard cookie to crack, even though Soul and Maka already took 2 of Blair’s lives, she still has to be killed 7 more times before she’s able to die permanently. Y’know, cat logic. Nisa: Ah yes, the wondrous myths of all cat life. She seems like a very understanding person. Which she kind of is. She understands people. BUT SHE’S STILL A VILLAIN! Parasoul: Despite her kindness and understanding, at her core, blair still puts the “Trick” in “Trick or Treat”. Meaning, she really enjoys messing with people. Nisa: Like how she stole the Flying Dutchman's hat multiple times. In the same battle. In her cat form. Parasoul: She’s definitely not a force to be reckoned with. Even with her weapon, Zukun, which grabs and throws people with incredible ease. Nisa: It’s like a cold serving of the Wall of Justice! Assuming the enemy is thrown into a wall. Parasoul: With magic, weaponry, and trickery, Blair is definitely a tough opponent for anyone who isn’t a dog. Blair: I never said I was a witch did I? You just made that assumption all on your own. I'm really just a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power. Pre-DB Parasoul: Now that the analysis is done, it's time to move forward to find out who- Nisa: WHO WOULD WIN A JUSTICE DEATH BATTLE OF JUSTICE! Death Battle! Tenzen city, in the park area, Halloween. Natsumi is sitting down in her child form when a black cat walks over to her. Blair: Awww… you’re adorable. Natsumi: H-huh? How do you suppose that? Blair: Well, you’re in a full witchy outfit, it seems fitting. Natsumi: T-these are my normal clothes! Blair: Oh… Blair jumps up and transforms into her human form. Blair: Did I make you angry? Natsumi stands up and tries to maintain her adult form for a time being. Natsumi: Not as angry as you’ll be when I kick your ass. THIS FIGHT IS GONNA GET SCARY! FIGHT! Blair throws out a few pumpkins, which fly and surround Natsumi, before she gets blasted into a wall. Natsumi then gets up and summons her Astral Dress, Adonai Tzabaoth, before transforming one of the see-saws into a punching glove. After putting on the punching glove, Natsumi zooms in and starts punching Blair, who returns each punch with similar power, before countering a hit and throwing her back into the wall. Losing concentration, the Punching Glove turns back into a see-saw, which lands next to Natsumi. With a bit of pain in her left arm, Natsumi then focuses on using ranged weaponry, turning the See-Saw into a bow & Arrow, shooting various arrows at Blair. However, Blair dodges most of them and counters some with flying pumpkins. Natsumi was never a really good shot. Soon, Blair decided to return to close combat, which effectively knocked Natsumi out of her adult form, and returned to her child form, but not passed out. Blair: You’re still going? Natsumi: I may be weak, but I don’t give up that easily! HANIEL! Natsumi summons her angel, which she then transforms into Sandalphon, Tohka’s angel, and gains the Halvanhelev. Gaining the giant sword, Natsumi begun swinging it at Blair, throwing her into a wall, crushing her. Natsumi: Well… that seemed a bit too easy. Blair then walked out, completely fine, in her cat form, before jumping on top of Natsumi, and stealing her hat. Natsumi: What? Blair: All cats have nine lives, I just lost a few. 3, now? Natsumi feels something dripping from her forehead. Looking up, she realized that her head was bleeding, so she transformed the cut into regular skin, in an attempt not to drain herself of blood. Natsumi: This game is not over yet! Natsumi returned to her human form, and then tried to hit Blair’s cat form with Halvanhelev, although missing many times due to Blair’s speed, before clawing Natsumi in the back. Soon, the giant sword transformed back into Haniel, and Natsumi attempted to stop the bleeding on her back side, throwing Blair into a wall again. Blair then walked back out, in normal form, pulled out Zukun and tossed Natsumi into a wall with relative ease, then tossed out a few more pumpkins in her general direction, some of which exploded her through the wall. Blair: Pum, Pumpkin, Pumpkin, Halloween Cannon! While Natsumi was caught off-guard and trying to destroy the various detonating pumpkins, which a few hit her, before Blair shot out a giant pumpkin from her pumpkin cannon. Right as Natsumi saw this, it was too late, and the pumpkin hit her. However, she was able to, at the last second, transform the giant pumpkin into a golf ball, which she then sent into her mirror, and into a separate dimension. Without a second thought, Natsumi then transformed Haniel into Raphael, who then combined a lance and pendulum to make another bow and arrow, then shot it right through Blair. Natsumi: 2 down, 5 to go. This… is draining me… Blair: Giving up so soon, Pumpkin? We were going to have so much fun together! Natsumi: … I guess I have no choice. Using the last of her strength, Natsumi reverted into her child form, and transformed Haniel back into it’s normal appearance, and turned Blair into soul by accident, then into a small frog, slammed her foot onto the frog, and sent the remains through Haniel before Blair could transform back. Out of breath, Natsumi then passed out in the middle of the playground, and fell asleep. ANNOUNCER: K.O. Results Nisa: Wait… but… but… the witch! Parasoul: Although Blair had much better magic and strength, Natsumi had the ability to transform anything into anything else, giving her access to a lot more range and weaponry than Blair can handle. Nisa: Although Blair had 7 lives, proving too much for Natsumi to handle, she still had her mirror, Haniel, which was capable of removing her from the battlefield if no other choice arose, causing Blair to permanently disappear. Parasoul: Even the power of Halvanhelev, which was actually a weaker version of the original, was enough to release a soul from Blair’s body. Blair might have been more cunning, but Natsumi’s has the advantage of not thinking about things as they happen, so she was completely fine with attacking Blair without knowing the consequences. Nisa: Looks like Natsumi was just the witch to obtain justice for her cause. Parasoul: The winner… is Natsumi. Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015